In the 21st century, commercial passenger and cargo airliners are still very susceptible to being hijacked and used as weapons of mass destruction, such as the events that occurred on Sep. 11, 2001. These same aircraft are also very susceptible to being stolen, with no way of locating them. An aircraft such as the Boeing 747 that was stolen during the summer of 2003 in Africa has still not been found to this date. This stolen aircraft could be loaded with high grade explosives and flown at low altitudes, virtually undetectable, toward the United States. With present radar systems and others, this aircraft could reach a major U.S. coastal city before it is detected, leaving us no time to defend ourselves or disable the aircraft. These examples, and many more situations can be resolved with the use of this invention, the Anti Hijacking Fail-safe System with Alert Locator Tracking Capabilities.